


Yellow Ribbons

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fontcest, Light Bondage, Lots of exposition before the porn, Other, Relationship Discussions, consensual sacrum lacing, ecto-parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Blue decides to give one of Red's kinks a try, even if it's not necessarily in the way Red was expecting.





	1. Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much exposition and foreplay.

Red looked skeptically at the lengths of yellow, satin ribbon being held triumphantly by his grinning, inter-dimensional self.

“Look, Blue,” he began. “When I said I was into getting tied up, I didn’t mean pretty bows,” and shit, he almost added, holding back the swear at the last minute. He was trying to clean his mouth up a bit, at least around Blue. The little guy might be obnoxiously cheerful, overwhelmingly positive, and so tragically merciful that Red hated to think what would happen if someone actually pushed him into a fight, but…well…  


Maybe it was just impossible to hate someone who was practically yourself, but it wasn’t just that. The guy was so genuinely nice. He was the complete opposite of anything from back home, where everyone was constantly on edge and ready to dust each other at the first hint of weakness. Someone like Blue just…wouldn’t have survived. His constant happiness alone would have pissed someone off. Hell, it used to piss Red off, before he’d realized that Blue actually meant it.

“I know,” Blue admitted. “To be honest, I’m not sure I’m 100% comfortable with tying you up, so I thought of a compromise!” he held out the ribbons, running them between his phalanges with a soft whisper of silk over bone. “And I thought of a way to do it that I bet you’ll like. Just try it? Pretty pretty please?”

Blue’s namesake eyelights were wide and bright. Red sighed, half wishing he’d kept his kinks to himself. He should have known better than to think Blue wouldn’t try to accommodate them.

Even if Blue’s idea of ‘bondage’ was probably just tying a cutesy yellow bow around his head like a fucking doll. God, he loved the little guy, but sometimes…

Oh well. At worst, this was just going to be a boring way to spend a couple hours while he and Blue waited for Stretch to get home. Might as well get it over with. Blue would happily pester him until he at least tried whatever he had in mind. Not that Red actually minded. In fact, he felt himself warming at the thought. His own brother had never tried to coax him into trying anything. Ooooh no. If it were Papyrus he was having this conversation with, Red would already be hog-tied on the floor with a rubber wedge between his teeth for talking back and a hard cock slamming into his pussy until he begged for mercy.  


Blue had never forced him into anything. Instead, he pressed him with constant, cheerful nagging that…well, Red actually kind of liked. Maybe it was the constant attention. Hell, it was kind of nice to be called out on being a snarky, jaded asshole, but it was more just…

Knowing that Blue actually cared? That someone actually, genuinely cared?

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Red finally asked.

Blue’s answer was to lean in and lightly press his teeth against Red’s. He felt a tingle as Blue’s tongue began to trace the outlines of his teeth and grinned, opening his mouth. Blue obligingly deepened the kiss and Red leaned forward with a little moan, his own tongue sparking into existence. The moan abruptly changed to a squeak of protest as Blue pulled away and teasingly looped the ribbons around Red’s neck.

“I’m sure,” Blue giggled, “I read a bunch of books and everything! Now…are YOU going to get out of your clothes…” He smoothly pulled the ribbons free, letting them pull around the disks between Red’s cervical vertebrae. The cool silk slid gently over his bones, sending a surprising flutter of pleasure down his spine.

“…or are you going to make me do all the work?” He finished, eyes hooded and mouth glowing blue with a hint of purple where Red’s own magic had mixed with his. 

Well, maybe this wasn’t going to be so boring after all.


	2. All Wound Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made it through the exposition. Now onto the action.

Blue started with his hands, looping a ribbon firmly around each wrist. After a few turns, he slipped the tail between his ulna and radius and pulled it tight between his fingers, working back and forth until Red’s palms were covered with yellow satin. He did the same with his feet and toes. When he was done, the bones of Red’s hands and feet were thoroughly laced, with a long streamer dangling promisingly from the middle of each binding.

“Oookay,” Red said, flexing his fingers with bemusement. The ribbon tickled a bit where it looped between his metacarpals, and created a slight, distracting pressure where it spread the bones a little more widely than normal. It kept him constantly aware of the spaces between his fingers and toes, places that he normally paid no attention to. That was…interesting.

“Does it hurt? It’s not supposed to,” Blue asked, gently pulling the loose ends of the ribbon forward.

“Nope,” Red replied, letting his hands be pulled into Blue’s lap. “Feels a little weird though.”

“Weird? Weird how?” Blue asked quickly, holding his hands hesitantly to either side of Red’s as though unsure whether to continue or unwrap the ribbons as quickly as possible.

“Dunno, like I really want to touch you with them,” Red grinned, and teasingly slipped his fingertips into the waistband of Blue’s briefs.

“Hey! Stop that,” Blue scolded, pulling Red’s hands up by the ribbons. “I’m not finished yet and I don’t want to be distracted.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Red grinned, scooting closer. He hadn’t missed the flash of relief on Blue’s face when he’d made it obvious that the ribbons weren't uncomfortable. “You’ve got me all…strung up here.” 

He wiggled his beribboned fingers and snickered at Blue’s exaggerated scowl.

“Very well, since you seem intent on ruining my concentration with your terrible jokes,” Blue began with a slow, dignified air, then abruptly leaned forward, bent Red backward and pinned his hands to the mattress. Red gasped, then moaned eagerly as Blue kissed him deeply, stroking the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Blue broke the kiss a few moments later, panting lightly.

“I’ll just have to distract you instead,” he whispered, releasing the ribbons to run his hands down Red’s spine, gently caressing the notches in each vertebra and the disks between. Red shivered when he reached the large disk where his spine connected to his pelvis, feeling his bones heat under Blue’s careful fingers.

“I’m pretty hard to distract,” Red tried to say casually, but the huskiness in his voice betrayed just how distracted he was getting.

“Then I’ll have to try very, very hard,” Blue grinned, running his fingers rhythmically along the grooves where Red’s sacrum met his pelvic bone. “Though for someone who’s hard to distract, you’re awfully red in the face already.”

Red didn’t doubt it. He could feel the heat spreading across his cheekbones and he rocked into Blue’s hands, trying to get them to move a little lower...

“Now maybe I can finish you up,” Blue said, a little breathily. Heh. For someone who didn’t want to get distracted, Blue was looking pretty flushed himself. 

“You’ve gotta get out of your clothes first,” Red murmured, tugging at the hems of Blue’s shorts.

“Not just yet,” Blue said mischievously, tugging Red’s hands away by the ribbons again. “This is the part where I get to practice my crochet.”

“Practice wha-?!” Red’s voice broke into a gasp as Blue pressed a loop of ribbon into the top-most hole in his sacrum.

“Crochet,” Blue repeated, pulling the loop through, then pressing a second loop into the next hole. “I can’t make much of a pattern, but I think it will look pretty anyway.”

Red was beyond imagining how it would look. He was acutely aware of every loop that Blue pulled through his sacrum, of each small tug as he linked the loops together, of every tiny brush and press of Blue’s fingers against the holes. If the ribbon wrapped between his fingers was a little distracting, this was a literal mind-fuck. The insides of the holes were amazingly sensitive, and the ribbon lacing slid across his bones with electric friction. 

“You’re always so loud,” Blue giggled as he finished one side, then started the other. “I love how I can always tell when you like something.”

“Oh…g-god, fuck, Blue,” Red panted between gasps, leaning heavily on the little skeleton as his body shuddered with pleasure.

“Language,” Blue mock-scolded, giving the ribbons a little tug. Red reeled, knocked breathless as the loops pulled snug. He could feel magic gathering around his pelvic inlet at the stimulation, filling the spaces in his pelvic girdle and pressing tightly against the loops of satin. It rubbed against him with torturously unsatisfying gentleness as Blue’s fingers pressed the ribbon into him, pulled a loop through, snugged it down, and repeated.

“I’m not even finished and you’re already cursing,” Blue tutted, pushing Red down onto the mattress. He’d left just enough slack between Red’s wrists and sacrum that Red could rest with his hands on either side of his spine, but had pulled the binding tight enough that every breath, gasp, and twitch translated itself to a rush of pressure through his sacrum, leaving him panting hard and almost unbearably aroused.

Working quickly, Blue repeated the lacing with the ribbons on Red’s ankles, pressing the loops through the ones he’d already made for Red’s hands, then looping the last bit over Red’s illium and back to his feet. When he’d finished, Red was spread wide, red magic fully exposed as it swirled restlessly over the binding. His eyelights were blown wide with pleasure, a rosy blush glowing across his cheekbones and crimson tongue just visible between slightly parted teeth. Stars he looked amazing.

“All done,” Blue whispered. He gently stroked Red’s femurs inward toward his pelvic inlet, admiring the lacing. The yellow silk looked so pretty with Red’s magic forming over it, glinting in the soft light. Crimson and gold. Goodness, Red was already so aroused. Blue hadn’t even properly touched him yet and his magic was already aching to form. Hastily, Blue stripped down, then leaned over the other skeleton, pressing his tongue into Red’s panting mouth. Red responded immediately, arching upward to meet him with a deliciously needy moan.

“Do you like it?” Blue whispered, tracing Red’s pelvic inlet with his fingers. Seeing Red so completely undone and pleasured had his own magic forming around his pelvis. Thank god. He’d been worried that seeing his inter-dimensional double all tied up like this would snuff out his own arousal. Instead, he could already feel his pelvis throbbing gently as coils of blue light began to fill the space between his legs. 

Leaving one hand slowly rubbing up and down along Red’s pubic symphisys, Blue reached down and pressed his fingers into his own blue magic, gasping a little it eagerly filled his hand and began to coalesce. He ran his fingers along the length, gasping louder as the blue swirls solidified into a glowing, blue shaft, already beginning to harden as Red began to rock against his fingers.

“Hnnngh-“ Red slurred, “goddamn…teasing…”

“Language,” Blue scolded again, dipping his fingers into Red’s magic.

“AH- FUCK!” Red cried as his magic pulled into the soft folds of a pussy. As the opening formed, Red could feel it pressing outward against the ribbon, making his cunt feel tight and almost painfully swollen. He groaned, mindlessly rocking against Blue’s fingers even as his thoughts giddily reminded him that this was NOT what he’d been expecting when Blue had come at him with a handful of ribbons.

Holy fuck how had the little maniac known how to do this?

“Oh god, p-please! Just fuck me already, fuck me, fu-CK ME!” Red wailed as Blue pressed two fingers into his pussy. He spasmed, pulling against the lacing. The pressure across his sacrum doubled, and Red felt a rush of wetness as his cunt spilled transluscent, red liquid over Blue’s hand and clenched around his fingers, begging for something more. 

Unfortunately, Blue wasn’t done teasing.

“You’re always in such a rush, Red,” Blue breathed, slowly rubbing the tip of his cock over Red’s dripping opening. “I want to enjoy this too.” Red couldn’t look away as the blue shaft bobbed tantalizingly over the engorged lips of his pussy, then slowly slipped inside. 

“nNNNGH!” Red cried, intimately feeling every ridge and fold of the ribbon threaded through his sacrum catching against the motion as Red pushed deeply into him. The binding added delicious friction to the motion of Blue’s cock as it pulled back, then thrust in again and again, setting a quick rhythm as Blue finally let go of his self-control. It didn’t take Red long to climax, arching upward and pulling out against the ribbons as his entire body shuddered with pleasure. Blue followed shortly after, coming deep inside Red, then slowly pulling out, the motion sending sharp aftershocks of pleasure through Red’s pelvis as the ribbons gently caught against Blue’s softening cock. 

Panting, hands shaking, Blue grabbed the loose ends of the ribbon, fiddled with them for a second, then pulled. The pressure through Red’s sacrum immediately released as the ribbons popped free, leaving him gasping and pleasantly exhausted. Blue helped him slowly stretch his legs, then snuggled into his side.

“Crochet?!” Red finally asked incredulously after a long, silent moment.

Blue shrugged. “I wanted a way to do it where I could…you know, untie you in a hurry. Just in case you freaked out or didn't like it. Crochet loops undo pretty easily.”

Red considered that for a moment, then held up his laced hand, palm outward. The yellow satin was now streaked with red and blue, and damp from Red's sweat. “How the fu…heck did you figure this out?

“I may have practiced on Papy a bit,” Blue admitted. “He might be limping a bit too. I didn’t think I’d need an extra loop to keep you from pulling on your sacrum too much at first.” 

Huh. Now that Red thought about it, he realized that he'd never been able to pull the binding so tight that it had become painful. Damn, Blue had put a lot of thought into this. Red wondered when he'd started planning, and just how he'd managed to wrangle Stretch into a practice session. From what Red had seen, Stretch wasn't really the kinky type. Too much effort.

As though hearing his thoughts, Blue turned and grinned, a bit anxiously, at Red. “Did you like it? Did I do everything all right? I-"

This time, Red leaned in to kiss him, slowly and deeply. Heh, he was going to have to think of a way to thank Stretch for playing guinea pig for him. That had been fucking amazing.

When he pulled back, he couldn’t help grinning at Blue’s relieved expression. God damn, the little guy was such a worrier. It was so, fucking weird how much he cared. Red didn't understand it at all, but holy mother of god, he fucking loved the little guy for it.

“I liked it,” Red murmured, smiling as Blue’s eyelights brightened just a bit. “You might say you’ve got me…tongue tied, over it.”

“Ughhhhh,” Blue grumbled, rolling his eyelights and elbowing him in the side. Red grinned. 

“No, I’m serious! Bondage is…knot, for everyone.”

“Well it’s definitely not enough to turn off the terrible puns,” Blue groaned, pressing his fingers to his temples.

“Maybe you should gag me next time then,” Red suggested, tracing the edge of Blue's illium suggestively.

“One step at a time,” Blue huffed, tweaking his hand up by the ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the first, full-on, no holds barred sex scene I've ever written. My grandmother is turning in her very Christian grave.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought of it! Until next time : )

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the title is awful. OH WELL.
> 
> My version of Blueberry is a little different from the way I see most people writing him. I kept Sans' original intelligence and worldliness to go with Papyrus' original optimism and kindness. You sort of end up with someone who's still pretty excitable, but more philosophical and self-aware in their outlook. At least one more chapter coming on this one, I should definitely deliver some actual action after all that exposition...


End file.
